the dark night
by the devil reincarnated
Summary: i changed the whole plot. Edward left Bella...but things didn't go the way they were planned. Bella did not become a vampire story


I hated the earlier version of this story so I am writing the whole thing again. I hope you people like it. Please read and review. You can give me suggestions but please do not flame me. I am not a writer but I try to write so please take it easy on me.

S.M owns twilight. Therefore, in simple words, everything belongs to her.

I do not write long chapters so sorry.

Prologue (present thoughts with past memories)

'Bella we are leaving' he said in the hardest voice he could have managed.

He should not have said it then. Maybe things would have turned out to be different if he had a little more patience or maybe if he had believed in her more, took her threats seriously.

Now everyday he thinks, he thinks about her, about the love she had for him. He always knew she loved him but he failed to understand how deep that love was

'Where are we going? I need to make some excuse for Charlie' she asked in her sweet voice tangled in an emotion, which he was only recently able to solve

After thinking about the same situation everyday, he was able to memorize everything about it. He finally figured out that she was nervous that day

He clicked his tongue as he thought about how naïve she was. It was either she did not understand or did not want to accept that he was going away.

Maybe she still had hope at that exact moment when she spoke those words. Until then she still believed in his love for her. No maybe he was wrong, she never stopped believing in the love they had for each other.

'By us I mean me and my family Isabella'

She had winced at that. He should not have called her that but then he should have taken many different decisions regarding to her.

'Why now? You can wait for six more months and we can be together'

He could see her breaking. She had tried to fight as long as she can but she was tugging on a broken rope and it was bound to break.

'Carlisle is playing for thirty and people are starting to suspect and I have nothing new to pass my time' he had said in the same monotone

The sparkle had died in her eyes that time. She had given up at that moment. He had destroyed another part of her that day.

'W...what about me? Am I a plaything to you?'

Her voice had shaken with each syllable, her body trying not to fell down.

'We can't do this Bella, you always knew it. You do not belong with me, with us'

He had crushed her right then. He remembered that she had wrapped her small arms around her body as if it was the only thing holding her together and keeping her from breaking into pieces

'I love you Edward, please don't do this. We can work it out. I will try better please do not leave. Is this about my soul, Carlisle said it is. Take it. Take my soul I don't want it without you'

She had begged him. Why was he so cruel that day? He asked himself the same question everyday. It was the last time she said those words in front of him and he regretted everyday to make it that way

However, he was crueler he thought bitterly. He had to hurt her more. He had to take every ounce of innocence she had.

'It is not about you everything is not about you Isabella. I just do not love you. The family is already gone. I just came to say that don't look for us from tomorrow'

He was such a good liar that day.

'Alice won't leave me. You are lying' she had screamed

He just wished that Alice could have stayed maybe if he had not pushed the girl to leave so much then things could have turned out to be different

'She is gone and I will go but before I go I will make a promise to you, this is the last time you will see me and I want a promise in turn Bella. You will stay safe'

He laughed whenever he remembered this. It was so easy to stop lying and tell her how much he loved her and he knew she still would love him even after he hurt her.

He just had to do one last thing. The urge to touch her was too much. He just wanted to touch her once more and feel the soft skin

He had kissed her forehead and as she closed her eyes, disappeared behind a tree.

'I can't' she had whispered softly after opening her tear-filled eyes.

He could lie that he did not hear it but he heard it that day. He just wished he took it more seriously that He took her more seriously.

…

How was it? Review


End file.
